


Goin' Fishin'

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod invites Sydney to go fishing. This is another response to a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Fishin'

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: There is a real Hammondsport in New York and it's by Lake Keuka.

Goin' Fishin  
By: 24

Jarod stopped in the little town of Hammondsport, New York. He got out of the car and walked towards the little park that was in the middle of the square. He was here to meet Sydney. He had remembered when he had called Sydney and asked him maybe they could go fishing someday. He's never been fishing and was eager to try it, just like everything in his life.

He waited with his sunglasses on watching the birds fly around and also looking around him to make sure that Sydney wasn't followed. He watched as Sydney got out of his car and head towards him.

"Jarod, it's so good to see you. Thank you for inviting me to go fishing."

"You're welcome. It's good to see you too. I'm glad that I got you away from the Centre." He smiled at his mentor. "We have to get our fishing license at the store and I thought we could get the gear here too. We also need to get some supplies for the cabin that we are renting. I already have the key. I met the person who were renting the cabin from and he gave me the key."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked into the market brought their license and then went shopping for supplies. Jarod smiled as he hit the candy isle and got as many sweets as he could plus some pez dispensers and candy.

"All that nutritional food that we fed you at the Centre all goes to waste." Sydney shook his head as Jarod filed the cart up with candy and cookies.

Jarod made a face "That green goop they call food at the Centre? Now this is food." He pointed at the array of junk food.

"That is not food, that is junk food." Sydney smiled at Jarod as he said that and Jarod grinned back.

After they put the groceries in the car they stopped at the bait and tackle shop. Jarod looked around for a pole that he wanted. "Have you ever been fishing Sydney?"

"Yes, once with my brother."

"Can I help you?" Asked a salesman.

"Yes. Do you know what kind of bait I should use and what kind of pole I should use?"

"Any pole would be good. This kind of bait will catch bass, this one catfish," The salesman said as he picked up each one of them. "You will also need a tackle box and some more fishing line. You can also use crawdad's to catch fish too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jarod picked out a tackle box for him and Sydney, got some bait, extra fishing line and two poles. He carried some of the stuff up to the counter while Sydney carried the rest of it.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Jarod and Sydney walked out into the sun and back to the car and put their things inside. "Do you want to leave your car here or follow me to the cabin?"

"How about I follow you."

"Sounds good to me."

Jarod glanced back to make sure that Sydney was following him and put his blinker on when they got closer to the turnoff. He watched as Sydney made the turnoff, following him down the long driveway towards the cabin. Getting out of the car, he grabbed some of the groceries and left the door open.

"It's beautiful, Jarod." Sydney said as he looked out onto the calm, clear blue lake.

"Yes, isn't it."

Sydney grabbed his gear, locked the car and grabbed some groceries. They walked down the stairs and when they reached the door Jarod unlocked it and they both went in. The bedrooms are upstairs. I haven't picked out my room yet, so you can pick yours first. I have to go back up and get the rest of the stuff we brought."

"Okay." Sydney walked up the stairs to the upper rooms as Jarod walked out the door and bounded up the 16 sets of stairs leading up to their cars. Jarod locked the car after he got everything out and climbed down the stairs. He leaned the fishing poles and the other fishing stuff outside by the door. Going in he went into the kitchen and put away their groceries. He folded the bags and put them on the long table. He went back into the living room, grabbed his duffel bag and went up the flight of stairs.

He looked in on Sydney who was putting away his things and went to his own room. They both had front rooms each on different sides of the stairs. He put his bag down on the bed and put his things away.

"Are you ready to go fishing, Sydney?"

"Yes." They both went down stairs went out the door, picked the fishing supplies up and went down the stairs to the dock. Jarod got out a tissue paper out and unwrapped it.

"What's that Jarod?"

"I was waiting for a bus and this man walked in front of it. I helped him and then went on a pretend as a hazard inspector. I met his son while I was visiting him. After the pretend he gave me this fishing lure. That was the time I asked if you would like to go fishing.

As they waited for a fish to bite they started to talk. Jarod looked at Sydney before he spoke.

"I've always thought of you as a father, how come you didn't think of me as a son? I made that father's day card for you how come you threw it away? After Nicolas was kidnapped I blamed myself that he was taken because of me. Then when you knocked me out to save your son and then later when I called you. I told you that maybe you knocked some sense into me and that you loved him. I knew right then that you loved Nicolas as a son even if you didn't know him. You didn't love me. I thought maybe you did because when I overheard you saying that being a parent is not about the big things its about the little things. I thought maybe you might think of me as a son, but then that changed after you knocked me out. Why don't you care for me? Do you know how many times at night while I was locked up that I wished that someone loved me? How come you don't love me as a son? Was I just a lab rat, a science experiment, a test subject?"

Sydney looked out onto Lake Keuka and then back to Jarod and saw the pain there. Pain that he had put there because of the indifference that he held towards Jarod.

"At first when I saw you that's what I felt towards you. A test subject a very bright test subject. When you gave me that father's day card and looked at it, it wasn't for me. It was for your real father."

"I don't know my real father, I know you."

"I know, Jarod. When I threw it away in front of you I was trying to tell you that it wasn't for me it was for someone else and I never could be your father. When you left the sim lab I picked it back up and put it in my box. I still have it. I'm so sorry that I did that, but the Centre frowned upon that. They wanted me to treat you like a test subject, not like my son. I do think of you as my son Jarod, but I can never say that because they might use me against you. I'm so sorry that I treated you like that, but I never had a choice. You are more my son than Nicolas ever will be. I watched you grow up and I am so proud what your turned out to be, son."

Tears were running down Jarod's face as he finally waited for the words that he's been waiting for all these years. "Thank you Sydney."

Sydney watched Jarod as he wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Do you know how many years I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Too long, I suppose?"

"Yes." He smiled at Sydney and Sydney smiled back.

*****  
A week passed and it was time to go. Jarod and Sydney packed their belongings and sat the fishing gear aside. They were going to leave the gear behind, so the next people can use it.

Jarod watched as Sydney drove off and then waited until the person who he rented the cabin from came to gather the keys. After that was done he too drove away. He drove up to the main street and thought about the week at the cabin. He was glad that he asked Sydney to go fishing with him. He smiled as he drove away.

The End.


End file.
